one of these nights
by renautumn
Summary: Suatu hari, dan hari ini, Shinya akan kembali menjadi lentera yang berpijar disiang hari. –Didedikasikan untuk #OwaseraAnthology ;hari ketiga : Keluarga.


**One of these Nights**

 **Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Didedikasikan untuk #OwaseraAnthology**

 _{ family }_

Shinya sudah lupa sejak kapan ia mulai menghitung frekuensi kebersamaannya dengan keluarga Hiiragi diluar acara formal seperti hari ini. Gaun-gaun pesta berkilau ditempa cahaya lilin yang menghambur, bergelas-gelas anggur yang menunggu untuk diminum, riuh-rendahnya tawa yang keluar dari ceruk mungil para penikmat pesta, maupun tangan-tangan kekar yang terulur mengajak berdansa –semuanya terasa seperti berdiri di dimensi lain yang tidak bisa dipijaki Shinya. Ia sendiri mematung disudut ruangan dengan setelan jas rapi yang seperti digunakan diacara yang salah, mencoba meneguk ludah yang terasa sepahit maja. Kurang dari satu meter yang terlihat seperti satu tahun cahaya dihadapannya, ada keramaian pesta yang enggan ditangkupnya.

Desis lirih keluar dari bibirnya yang mendingin. Serasa anjing _labrador_ yang ditugasi menjaga rumah, Shinya mengelilingi ruangan. Tidak ada satupun tamu undangan yang dikenalnya, atau sekedar ia ajak bicara. Netranya menyalang tajam, kendati lengkungan kurva positif urung ditarik gravitasi. Beberapa gadis berbisik pada gadis lainnya, siapa gerangan si rambut kelabu yang sejak tadi berotasi didalam ruangan namun tidak ada yang mengenalnya? Shinya merutuk tertahan.

Bukan salahnya juga jika statusnya dikeluarga Hiiragi hanya sebagai anak angkat, yang tidak dikenalkan pada rekan kerja keluarga Hiiragi yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru negeri. Melainkan ia juga ingin dihargai, setidaknya beri ia kebebasan untuk memilih tidak mengikuti pesta ini. Dari sudut matanya Shinya mengamati, betapa profesionalnya kakak angkatnya menyapa beberapa tamu penting yang hadir. Kadang Shinya merasa iri.

Tanpa kata Shinya keluar, menyendiri dibawah kanvas kelam malam yang ditaburi kartika. Udara musim gugur yang dingin terasa menusuki tulang, suara jangkrik yang semula teredam dengung musik pesta mulai bersarang ditelinganya. Shinya menyimpan satu telapak tangan disaku celana panjangnya, dan satu telapak tangan lagi mengacak surai kelabunya. Peduli setan dengan penampilan acak-acakannya, lagipula Shinya tidak punya sepersenpun keinginan untuk kembali ke dalam pesta.

"Sendirian?"

Satu tanya singkat seorang gadis muda mengambang diudara. Shinya melongok kebelakang. Netra sewarna samudera bersirobok dengan netra _lavender_ yang memikat. Mahiru Hiiragi berdiri disana, menenteng sepasang _high heels_ hitam yang salah satu haknya sudah patah.

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya, Mahiru." Shinya menghela nafas. "Lagipula, mengapa kau kemari?"

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya, Shinya." Mahiru membeo, kemudian terkikik pelan. "Kau tidak lihat sepatuku rusak?"

Mahiru mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memamerkan _high heels_ rusaknya dihadapan Shinya. Bukannya Shinya tidak tahu, ia hanya mencoba membuat konversasi basa-basi. Sungguh, Shinya butuh teman mengobrol barang semenit, dan Mahiru bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Mahiru berjalan mendekat. Rumbai gaun violetnya tertiup bayu, menambah kesan anggun tersendiri di indera Shinya. Jemarinya terangkat keudara, menyingkirkan anak rambutnya yang menjuntai kebelakang telinga. Ia berhenti disamping Shinya, menekuk lutut, duduk berjongkok.

"Tidak sopan, Mahiru." Shinya menasehati. Dagunya turun kebawah, menyesuaikan dengan keberadaan Mahiru diatas tanah.

"Aku lelah, kedinginan juga."

Saat itu Mahiru mengenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan, kontan saja ia kedinginan. Shinya melepaskan jas hitamnya, menyampirkannya ke pundak Mahiru.

"Ow, ow, Shinya! Kerasukan malaikat mana?"

"Sialan."

Shinya mengumpat. Segera ia alihkan pandangan, menatap horizon dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk, seolah malas dan kehabisan fokus. Realitanya, Shinya sedang mengulur rol film kehidupannya yang hampir tanpa warna, hanya hitam putih dimana-mana. Mengingat segalanya dari awal, sejak ia ditemukan kepala keluarga Hiiragi sampai sekarang. Shinya jadi ingat, satu-satunya warna yang ada dihidupnya adalah merah darah. Brengsek yang membunuh kawan demi menjabat sebagai anggota keluarga paling dikenal saat itu, Shinya tahu.

"Tidak masuk ke dalam? Ayah mungkin mencarimu, kau _'kan_ salah satu anak lelakinya."

Satu seringaian tipis mampir, Shinya hampir tersedak tawa yang diredam.

"Otakmu tergeser berapa senti?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Shinya justru melempar sarkas. Mahiru tergelak.

"Kalau Ayah sampai dengar, beliau pasti marah, lho!"

"Akan lebih baik seperti itu. Bukankah aku terlihat seperti seorang anak bandel ketika Ayah marah?" Shinya terdiam sesaat. "Setidaknya jika dia marah padaku, aku masih dianggap ada sebagai anaknya, bukan?"

Mahiru menggerakkan kepala, tidak jelas apakah ia sedang mengangguk dua kali atau menggelengkannya. Bibirnya membentuk gesture huruf 'O'.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih hidup di panti asuhan itu selamanya?"

Shinya mengerjap. Alam pikirannya melayang ke memori masa lalu yang sudah ia kubur. Hidup di panti asuhan tidak menyenangkan, namun tidak mengerikan juga. Begitu pula hidup sebagai Hiiragi –memang menyenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Hey, ada polaris disana!"

Ungkapan Mahiru menghunus seluruh awang-awang, membantingnya pada kenyataan.

"Kita tidak sedang menghadap utara, Mahiru. Ingatkan aku untuk mempertanyakan peringkatmu disekolah tahun lalu," Shinya mencibir. Bibir Mahiru maju satu senti. "Maaf saja, aku peringkat satu dikelas. Aku hanya mengecek pengetahuanmu, Shinya."

Mahiru menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Kerap kali Shinya bertanya pada diri sendiri, bisakah ia menjadi sekuat Mahiru suatu hari nanti? Ia lebih dari sekedar mengerti bahwa semua ekspresi Mahiru adalah topeng keras, alibi murni penutup segala depresi. Kadang Shinya dapat melihat derai air mata Mahiru dalam ilusi, dikala gadis itu keluar dari kabut tebal yang menutupi dirinya, hanya pada Shinya. Mereka serupa lentera yang berpijar disiang hari ㅡada, namun dianggap tidak berguna karena sinar mereka kalah dengan mentari, dan mereka kehabisan bahan bakar dimalam hari, meredup kemudian mati.

"Aku ingin jadi polaris, yang bersinar terang diutara, tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Aku ingin jadi polaris, yang memberi petunjuk bagi orang tersesat. Dan dalam kasusku, orang tersesat itu adalah dirimu."

Mahiru mengacungkan jari telunjuk, lurus menghujam Shinya. Ia mengatakannya dengan tenang, setenang air tanpa riak, seolah tidak tahu bobot perkataannya. Shinya tersentak.

"Aku?"

"Kau seperti buku harian yang terbuka, Shinya. Mudah sekali dibaca."

Mahiru mengangguk. Ia berdiri, mendongak menatap Shinya. Tatapan Mahiru kala itu seperti pisau, tajam mengancam Shinya. Entah kenapa, Shinya merasa lega. Ia tertawa lebar.

"Kenyataan bahwa margamu sekarang adalah Hiiragi harus kau tanamkan baik-baik. Tidak peduli apa yang ayah maupun kakakku yang lain lakukan padamu, atau anggapan mereka, kau tetap adalah anggota keluarga Hiiragi. Setidaknya masih ada aku, aku juga adalah keluargamu! "

Mahiru menggenggam kedua tangan Shinya. Atmosfer hangat yang nyaman menjalar seketika, melelehkan es beku yang menyelimuti hati dan pikiran Shinya. Netranya yang semula hanya menemukan hitam, putih, dan merah darah, kini menemukan warna baru, _lavender_ segar ditengah padang gurun. _Lavender_ bergradasi _violet,_ personifikasi Mahiru Hiiragi.

Lantunan musik _waltz_ menggaung sampai digendang telinga Shinya. Bahkan tanpa kata-kata yang dilisankan, hanya dengan satu kali lirikan mata, Mahiru mengangguk. Mereka berdansa dibawah naungan purnama bulan, menguapkan setiap getir pilu kehidupan dalam gerakan pelan dan konstan. Karena mereka juga tahu, roda kehidupan tidaklah stagnan.

Shinya menemukan arti keluarga dalam pancaran netra _lavender_ yang membiaskan sinar rembulan laksana emas, menghidupkan kembali pias dalam setiap hembusan nafas.

Ada satu kilatan merah yang terlupakan, mencari celah keluar, mengusik apa yang telah inangnya bangun selama ini. Menghitung mundur hari kemenangannya yang sudah didepan mata.

Shinya masih terlalu lengah dan rapuh untuk menyadari keberadaan iblis yang terselip disetiap kedipan mata Mahiru.

* * *

Ada suatu masa, ketika Shinya kembali terpuruk ke dalam masa lalunya yang hina. Saat dimana ia melihat Mahiru terbaring kaku dihadapannya, tanpa hembusan nafas, tanpa detak yang tertinggal, tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan tersemat.

Suatu hari, dan hari ini, Shinya akan kembali menjadi lentera yang berpijar disiang hari.

 **END**

A/N :

Uhm, haloo kembali dengan fic absurd ShinyaxMahiru :3

Fic OnS pertama saya diakun ini, jadi salam kenal semuanyaaa~ \O/

Review dianjurkan kkkkk~!


End file.
